


It's 3AM.

by cafulur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Eventual Romance, F/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafulur/pseuds/cafulur
Summary: It's 3AM at this coffee shop.No one ever comes at night, well, except for this really expressive, perplexing girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks, i’m stressing myself to no end with this god forsaken presentation, and i had a not so good time this evening SO to put myself at ease i wrote this quick little tid bit!
> 
> the setting and universe was inspired by ali_summerset @ ao3′s fics. (i love her work, please check her out!)
> 
> i honestly don’t know the setting i created, is it like newt transferred to an Illvermorny type college where magic exists ?? who fucking knows.
> 
> its short af i apologize but this is just to cheer me u0p i hope you enjoy 
> 
> (ALSO since tina’s name isn’t mentioned it could be newt/reader minus the physical features descriptions made so enjoy my newt imagine bbs)

Newt grumbled and sighed as he folded yet another sheet of scratch paper into an origami of a Thunderbird. He propped up the finished product on the counter and examined it. This was his eighth attempt, and it was finally starting to have some sort of semblance of the creature he was aiming to recreate. He glanced over at his now empty cup of tea, contemplating refilling it, and then slumping over a few moments later when he decides he’s too tired to care anymore.

Why in the name of Merlin did he ever agree to work at this tiny coffee shop during the night shift? Just who on earth was going to order coffee at 3’o clock in the god damn morning?

This was his second week, and he so far has only had very early morning truckers come in for their dosage of espresso, and then the occasional college student who was up late studying and needed a power punch.

And yet, those two instances have each happened once. He had been lonely the rest of the nights, and hated every instant of it. Don’t get this man wrong; he absolutely loved solitude and having a warm cozy place to himself. But not from 10 PM to 6 AM in a shop that reeked of hot coffee beans and overcooked pastries.

Supposedly the shop was popular at night, but not since Newt had been there. He was confused where they all went, and questioned the purpose of his shift. It didn't even occur to him that while it was wintertime and there were students who stayed up late studying for finals, not many people want late night coffee at 3 AM when they're expected to take an exam at 7 AM the same morning.

The messy, chestnut-haired boy propped himself up from his previous laying position with elbows, rubbing his eyes to hopefully knock some of the sleep and boredom out of him. It was when he was about to pull his hands away that he heard a bell ringing, that being a signal that someone had opened the front door. He sits for a moment, wondering who his third customer was going to be this time, pulling his hands away to reveal a young woman standing right in from of him, eyes wide and panting.

Newt stood up straight almost immediately, looking at her with concern. He nervously moves his gaze away when she stares directly back at him, Newt looking back in only glances while murmuring, “A-are you okay, miss...?”  

She immediately speaks right after Newt’s question, slamming a few dollar bills and some change on the counter, “The strongest coffee you have, _please._ ”

The frail man jumps a bit at the sudden clanking of quarters and slamming on countertops, gently taking it and looking away a bit anxiously, “A-alright… Do you have a preference in s-siz-“

She sighs as she runs her fingers through her short, dark hair, frustrated, “At this point, the biggest you've got.”

He nods and rings it up, getting her cup and going to brew the coffee, a bit shocked and much more awake than before. She looks at him and sighs, pouring her worries to him,

“Can you BELIEVE that he would move it?! I mean seriously, I thought I had three days!”

Newt stays facing the coffee machine as it brews their darkest roast, saying softly, curious but also a bit timid and anxious, “W-Who would move what?... Do you n-no longer have three-“

He turns to her as he is about to finish his sentence but she’s already going off, spouting, “Professor-freaking-Fischer! He tells us for the past two _MONTHS_ that our final exam is going to be on-“ (and it is at this point she begins to imitate her professors deep, profound voice, furrowing her eyebrows) “December 15 th, 7:00 AM. Don’t be late!”

When she says the last part, she does a little finger wave just like Prof. Fischer would, and Newt chuckles a little, still nervously, but beginning to become a bit more relaxed. He never had a person approach him so quickly and comfortably, and want to talk about themselves to him. He was usually studying magical beasts alone in the libraries and kept to himself in the dormitories at night. His roommate, Jacob, was his only real friend, so having this new person to talk to, even if it’s just a little, was refreshing and interesting.


	2. Perplexity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt converses with the perplexing customer, and the customer is more flustered about her life than Newt is about socializing. And that is really saying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! finals are FINALLY over, and they went GREAT! seriously, i'm super happy with the results of everything :)
> 
> so I got a LOT of positive feedback on this story (thank you SO much for all of your lovely and kind words <3), so I decided to continue it. i'm sorry this chapter is literally double the length of the last one (idk if that actually bothers anyone??)  
> i also have done zero revisions and have not read through this one at all as it is 1:45 AM and I am a baby at staying up late, so im ready to crash.
> 
> psa.  
> newt & tina are adorable.
> 
> also idk ilvermorny is like a college in this so tina is a second year in college ilvermorny ok ok
> 
> enjoy! i'll fix it up in the morning <3

“And n-now he’s moved it…?” the tall freckled boy confirms with the shorter, now slumped over brunette before hearing the coffee brewer ding, turning around quickly and tending to the machine, switching it off and letting the cup sit a moment as he turns back to Tina, not looking at her directly but interested in her next potentially expressive response.

“Oh, he moved it alright. To TOMORROW! Or, should I say, **today**!” She sits up and crosses her arms, sighing exasperatedly. “I mean thankfully it’s at twelve in the afternoon, but can you believe it!? I got an email from him twenty minutes ago saying he had changed it. It’s unprofessional and ridiculous.”

Newt genuinely feels sorry for her situation, nodding in acknowledgement as he shyly abstains from eye contact, responding softly to confirm her feelings “That is quite preposterous.”

It was after this moment Tina finally became silent, letting herself fall deep in thought. Newt eyed her with another question in mind, but felt guilty breaking the silence, as he was sure Tina needed the rest when she let herself have it. However, when she notices him eyeing her, she straightens herself and runs a hand through her already messy hair, leaving her train of thought. “What is it? Is it something about the coffee?”

He jumps a bit when she catches him and he looks away quickly, asking her quietly, “Would y-you like some cream and sugar mixed in? Or should I let you do it to your liking?”

The tired gal tosses her hand towards him, signaling for Newt to go ahead as she lets out a great sigh, “Please do, I can’t drink it straight black. Mix it however you normally would, my mind just can’t focus on measuring that sort of thing right now.”

Newt nods as he takes note of her constantly-changing expressions and movements, thinking she’s definitely a rather peculiar one.

He mixes in the drink enough cream and sugar to be particularly sweet while still having those perfect amounts of awakening bitterness peep through. While Newt wasn’t the biggest fan of coffee, he definitely knew how to work the barista part of it rather well. Finishing up the last of the mixings, he taps the spoon on the edge of the glass before setting it aside into the sink. He then hands the cup to her, doing his best to make eye contact for this specific moment just like his boss had encouraged him to.

“Here you are, one warm cup of wake-me-up-right-now-please.”

Tina can’t help but chuckle at Newt’s straight-forward nickname, able to forget about her panic for just a few moments as she takes it and turns to bring it to her own table. As she is turning, she takes note of the Thunderbird origami Newt had folded and propped up on the counter. She mildly recognizes the bird, but doesn’t want to ask in the case that it’s just mere coincidence. Tina hadn’t even seen Newt before during her two years on campus, there was no way he attended Ilvermorny as well. She continued towards a table of her choosing in the corner.

Newt took his time cleaning the remaining few dishes in the sink as it would be his only job of the night for a while. He watches Tina in small, slight glances. He noticed that after she had sat down, set up her laptop, and laid out her books and notes across the table, she had a different sort of air about her. Her once ever-changing expressions were replaced with a constant, focused one. The only change of pace was switching which elbows to prop herself up with while reading, or occasionally moving the few loose strands of hair that kept falling out from behind her ear. The one thing other than her expression that remained constant was the hand she used to raise her coffee mug with. Always her right.

She was different at this moment.

She was many things Newt couldn’t quite put his finger on as he witnessed her being those many things within the course of an hour.

And so he could only find one word to sum up how he viewed her as:

Perplexing.

\---

3 AM had transitioned to 4 AM, and Newt continued to quietly sit back behind the counter on a chair, folding origami as his usual pastime while he let the focused gal be. This time around he was creating a Niffler. How peculiar the little bugger was, Newt thought to himself, as he tried to create what would be the bill of the platypus-like creature. His several attempts were rather unsuccessful, but, like the Thunderbird, he eventually finished with one he felt satisfied with. After eight or nine tries, of course.

He closes his eyes and rests for what felt like but a moment, before opening his eyes to see the dark brunette back in front of him, just like when she first came in. Except this time, she's placing a hefty mug onto the counter instead of loose change.

“You don’t happen to do refills, do you? I have some change if it’s extra.”

Newt jumps a little, a bit startled as per usual as he nods, scratching the back of his head to internalize his anxiousness. “Y-yes, we do refills. Don’t worry a-about the change, Miss…” he trails off, wanting to finish the sentence with a name. He realizes he doesn’t have it, but knows it would be rather strange to ask. Lucky for him she answers that little question in his mind for him.

“Tina. And, could you make it like before…?” she smiles a bit sheepishly, to which Newt nervously reflects, “It was really good.” She now grins, “and it did wake-me-up.”

Newt is now smiling more than just an awkward half grin. He’s got the most toothy beam he's shown in front of another person in quite some time, turning away and blushing slightly at her acknowledgment of his little joke from earlier as he feels an unfamiliar warmth fill his chest. He quickly dismisses the feeling and brews more coffee for her, watching as the machine fills the cup.

She stands at the counter, still smiling softly and now looking around the small shop. Her eyes eventually draw back to the front, where she notices the newest little addition to Newt’s origami collection. She recognizes that bill from anywhere, studying about Nifflers right now as she raises her eyebrows in surprise.

“I don’t believe I got your name…?” she asks him, now curious to this barista’s identity.

Newt remains with his back to Tina, turning off the machine when it dings and beginning to mix in the cream and sugar, saying softly to her “U-Um… Newton, or, I s-suppose rather… Newt-“ he turns to her and looks at her slightly, then looks down, “I go by Newt. Newton is... my name, but Newt, its simpler, s-so its what-”

Tina chuckles, stopping the flustered man as she says to him calmly yet firmly, “Its nice to meet you, Newt. Do you go to school around here?”

He looks her in the eye in surprise that she’s calmly maintaining this conversation with him, this in itself being yet another new refreshing side to the brunette. He looks away when he processes her question, flustered yet again as he doesn’t know what to say if he can’t mention Ilvermorny.

“Y-yes, but, no, uhm, I forget what its called, n-no I don’t _not_ know the name, I j-just-“

She raises an eyebrow, giving him a suggestion, worst case scenario, he’s never heard of it- “Ilvermorny?”

He freezes once again, looking her in the eye and remaining that way in complete shock, “You… You know of it?”

She nods, then eyes the coffee, to which he notices and quickly turns to, bringing it to her.

“Yes, of course,” she replies, “I’m in my second year.”

Tina takes the coffee and brings it to her table, setting it down and saying to Newt. “Your Niffler and Lightening Bird are pretty neat.”

Newt appreciates the compliment and acknowledgement, but still notes her error, raising a finger, “O-oh, its actually called a Thunderbird.”

She looks over a him as she takes a seat, chuckling a little and confirming back to him "I like your Thunderbird." Now calm, she sips her coffee and returns to her serious, focused study mode.

The tall, chestnut-haired mess of a man takes this moment to breathe, having become more flustered in the past few hours than he has his whole two weeks working there. He watches her from the front counter occasionally, expecting her studious state to last another hour or two.

Instead, he is rather startled when she lets out an audible gasp just minutes later, breaking her serious aurora. Newt notes her new expression is now showing urgency.

“SHIT, I didn’t realize how much freaking time has passed! I still have four more chapters to get through…” She groans and throws her head back, running her hands through her hair. She then gets an idea, looking over at the freckled man and sitting up,

“Okay, I know it’s a complete shot in the dark, and you’re currently working your shift so if someone comes in and needs you, you can tend to that, but… You wouldn’t happen to be studying the Care of Magical Creatures, would you?”

Newt gets a soft, twinkling grin on his face. Who could do that to Mr. Scamander in just one night?

She’s a perplexing girl, indeed.


	3. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's time to shine leads to a shift in his actions, which Tina very much takes a note of.
> 
> They both become increasingly intrigued in one another.
> 
> (this is a poorly written summary I am so god damn tired i'll fix this in the morning along w the title lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy guys! oh my goodness gracious I am SO sorry this is almost two weeks later than my last chapter. These past few weeks have been quite hectic despite it being winter break. I slowly wrote this as the days went on, but experienced a minor writing block with the story so I didn't get a chance to really add onto anything in too much depth.
> 
> i hope this chapter gets across what i ultimately wanted it to without sounding boring!
> 
> god i am so tired it is so late i will revise in the morning as usual
> 
> and real quick- to those of you who have been following this, and those of you who have commented your sweet sweet comments- thank you. thank you from the bottom of my heart. i feel like i can't make this sound sincere enough (granted im deadass tired) but you guys are my engine for this story. i wouldn't continue it without your kindness and support. thank you and i love y'all <3
> 
> for references -- AWMO is the Anti Witchcraft & Magic Organization (i made this up it may be real hopefully not) used this in place of the Salemers for current time period sake  
> and yes, a bowtruckle does gouge people's eye's out in self defense. you can read about them online, all the creature's are quite interesting!  
> ALRIGHT HERE YALL GO IM GOING TO BED ENJOY CUTIES!!! happy holidays & a happy new year!

Crouched behind the café’s front counter, Newt excitedly digs through his school bag to gather some of the textbooks he had borrowed from the library. The expressive brunette who lit up the coffee shop at this late of an hour had just asked him if he could assist her in studying the Care of Magical Creatures for her final exam. Newt, of course, oh-so-happily accepted without missing a single beat for the first time that night.

The tall man grins from ear-to-ear, thankfully covered from Tina’s line of sight by the front counter. As he briefly examines each of his books to see which one would prove most helpful, a small and vibrantly green Bowtruckle pokes its head out from his front shirt front pocket. It begins squeaking at Newt, to which he notices and laughs softly, responding quietly so Tina cannot hear, 

“O-oh hello, Pickett! Y-yes, she’s not a muggle! It’s quite exciting.”

The botanic creature waves one of his roots at Newt and squeaks once more, to which he chuckles again and murmurs, “If she’s on the right chapter, then yes, you can meet her.”

The studious brunette hears the soft conversation, as it is, even if only slightly, a change of pace beyond the quiet humming of music.

“Newt? Are you alright over there…?” she calls out in mild concern.

The giddy man gasps and jumps slightly, Pickett quickly crawling back into his pocket in fear. Newt covers the front pocket gently with his hand to calm his little friend down, calling out to her with a shaken-tone “Y-yes, just fine! I’ll be but a m-moment!”

Now feeling more rushed, he loses his train of thought and decides to just ask Tina to make the process move quickly, calling out to her from underneath the counter,

“J-just to double check, Miss Tina,” he stands up quickly, “you said you were on chap-OOF!!”

Newt loudly bumps his head underneath the counter and falls back to the floor firmly on his bottom. A booming thud paired with clanking of the glassware on top of the counter reverb throughout the room, causing Tina to jump a bit in her seat and quickly look over at the commotion. She quickly stands from her seat and cautiously makes her way to the front of the shop. She hears Newt groan in pain.

“Agh.. Bugger…” Newt curses as he rubs the top of his head gingerly, feeling the slight bump that was forming as a result of his accident.

“N-Newt…?! Is everything alright?” the concerned brunette calls out from in front of the counter.

He hears her and grows nervous, taking a deep breath before standing up properly this time, turning to her a bit awkwardly while rubbing his head,

“J-Just bumped my head a little on the counter, a-anywho, which chapter are you on?”

Tina leans over the counter a little, worried as she looks at the top of Newt’s head, “Chapter seven… Are you _sure_ you’re alright? I can study on my own if you need to rest.” Tina may have been stressing out about her exam, but she wasn’t about to let that cloud her sympathy when it came to her maternal instincts. Newt appreciated her concern, but was used to bumps and scratches, courtesy of the few creatures he owned and encountered, so he genuinely didn’t pay it much mind to it at all.

“Yes,” he nods, “I’m q-quite alright.” Tina raises an eyebrow for a final confirmation, to which Newt looks her in the eye, “Truly.” He looks down at his bag and decides to bring it on top of the counter to avoid any more accidents, setting it down with a big thud from all the heavy books as he rummages through it once again. “Chapter seven, correct?”

She nods as he pulls out one textbook with the title _“Handling Peculiar Predators”_ and another titled _“Poisonous or Gregarious? A Creature’s Self Defense.”_

“Those aren’t the textbooks we’re using for the class,” Tina squints at the titles, then looks back up at Newt, “I mean it seems related, but will it be as useful as the content provided specifically for the course?”

Newt grins a bit, getting all excited to just talk about it, “You see, that’s the thing! These books make the classroom textbook look like absolute rubbish! Well wait, I wouldn’t quite use the word ‘rubbish’, the classroom textbook is filled with fantastic information. But, these individual books contain just the right amount of depth without sounding too dull or repetitive, which I’m sure is how your textbook can seem after reading it for quite some time!”

Tina raises her eyebrows in surprise that Newt not only successfully got through a few sentences without a cluster of stutters for the first time, but he also clearly had such a great interest in the subject! His passion for the creatures was seeping through every syllable that came out of his mouth. Tina grins just a little as she looks him up and down and crosses her arms, now raising a single eyebrow at him,

“Wow, I take it you enjoy the subject, huh?” she takes the books from him and turns around, returning to her table.

Newt watches her walk away, slowly smiling. She wasn’t laughing at him, she wasn’t shunning him. She was opening him and his vast knowledge up to her studies. He hurriedly follows over to the table, taking a seat in one of the open, wooden chairs.

-

Thirty minutes pass as the two review a couple of chapters, Newt opening his arms up wide to display to Tina what he’s describing, “-and I mean truly, MASSIVE, in size. But despite their largeness, they are actually quite sweet. I’ve met an Erumpent myself, and they are only initially very cautious and territorial.”

Tina listens very closely, it having been such a long time since she’d heard someone so passionate and truly involved in what they were describing. Witnessing Newt like this evoked the memory of her father’s passion for potions. She smiles almost reminiscently, watching Newt’s broad gestures and excited expressions, taking in all the information, and responding back with her own questions,

“So then…” she gestures back to him with her hands, getting a bit into it as well, “when you approach creatures that large, you want to be cautious with your movements?”

He nods and beams, “Precisely, with all of them! But the Erumpent is one of the few exceptions in which you can be initially cautious and then friendly, and they will then respond back with the same friendliness.”

She raises her eyebrows at the peculiar creature’s personality and grins back at Newt, “That’s so neat! And you’ve really met one? In the wild?”

Newt bites his lip as he grins and nods once more, confirming, “Yes, and she had a youngling with her!”

Speaking of the baby Erumpent strikes Newt of an important aspect to teach, getting a bit more serious again and calming down from his excitement, “However, when a creature like the Erumpent is pregnant or already has a youngling, you must be twice as cautious at first.”

Tina clarifies, “Because mothers are very protective.” Newt nods, smiling softly at her participation as he continues, “Absolutely. So, in short, most large creatures are territorial and dangerous, but very few, like the Erumpent, can become friendly upon calm interaction.”

She takes notes of the information gathered from Newt’s lessons, some of which were already obvious to her, while other special parts were peculiar and interesting. Those minor details were what made Newt’s passion shine through his words brighter than he likely intended for it to. They were what made Tina so fascinated.

Newt observes Tina as she diligently writes away with her ballpoint pen onto her notebook, the equally intrigued man examining each stroke she makes. Whether she was focused or smiling, listening or talking, she had something new, different and peculiar about her.

Tina looks up at Newt after finishing the end of her last sentence, smiling just a little at him.

“Newt, you really enjoy this whole thing, don’t you? I mean, understanding the beasts, on a whole new level, even. You do… Realize the Magical Congress of the United States of America is trying to outlaw taking care of beasts in your own home again, right? It’s becoming far too dangerous to have anything like that nowadays what with the AWMO drastically increasing in size.”

Newt blushed just a tad as Tina had smiled warmly at him, then when the conversation takes a slightly more serious tone, he sighs, running a hand through his hair before bringing that hand down to the pocket Pickett hid in, holding it gently, “Yes, but the congress also believes they’re too dangerous. That is not true at all; it’s simply about understanding them.” He feels the Bowtruckle lean into the warmth of his hand from the outside, causing the edges of Newt’s lips to curl up into a smile once again. He gently places his hand next to the entrance for Pickett to climb out and onto, murmuring quietly to Tina,

“Take Pickett, for example.”

Tina audibly gasps and jumps back in her seat a bit, cautiously eyeing the foreign creature as it crawls gently onto Newts hand, looking up at him. Pickett moves his curious gaze towards Tina, which makes her squeak a bit nervously with uncertainty, “Newt, w-what in the name of Deliverance Dane is that?”

Newt raises a curious eyebrow at the title she stated, a tad bit confused but he brushes it off, “He’s in your next chapter. It’s a Bowtruckle.”

She laughs a bit, absolutely baffled, “and he’s _yours?_ ”

The chestnut-haired wizard chuckles a bit to himself as Pickett squawks at him in response to Tina’s reaction, Newt telling him to settle down a little as he turns his attention back to her, “Yes, he’s become quite attached, actually. He’s absolutely fantastic, though. Picket has been by my side for longer than most.”

She sighs as she settles into her seat a bit more comfortably after seeing the creature isn’t doing much harm, still wary and suspicious of the whole situation like the righteous woman she is. “And, so… His species is in this next chapter? And they’re harmless?”

Newt nods in confirmation as he watches Pickett crawl up his arm towards his shoulder, “Yes, and no. That is why I brought up that America’s magical society needs to understand just because a creature can be harmful when defending its home or itself, doesn’t instantaneously make it a dangerous enemy. So, Pickett, for example. He’s a Bowtruckle, which are typically peaceful creatures, until their homes, which are usually trees, are threatened. When they feel endangered, they may attack in defense of their home by… Well, gouging out the perpetrators eyes.”

Tina raises her eyebrows in shock, gesturing to the friendly green fellow who was now on Newt’s shoulder, “R-Really…? He would? But he seems so gentle…”

Newt laughs softly as Pickett stares at Tina, “and he is! It’s just if you threaten him, just like any other creature or human being, he will not hesitate to defend himself.” He looks at her a bit seriously now. “But because there is an obvious lack of verbal communication between wizards and creatures, a somehow large number of wizards have chalked up the beasts’ actions to them simply being dangerous and not worth genuinely caring for.”

Tina watches Newt and his little friend in amazement, having never thought about it from that perspective before. She was about to speak up and say she hadn’t considered it in that way, but the clock in the room cuts her off. It chimes, signaling the hour to now be 6 AM. In other words, the end of Newt’s shift.

He looks at his watch in confirmation before sighing as Pickett crawls quickly back into his pocket. “My shift is over…” His scarred train of thought assumes Tina only needed him primarily for her coffee fix, and the studies were simply a neat, minor bonus, Newt preparing to stand up, “Y-you can tell Ivan that you haven’t received a refill yet. You get the first free, but the rest do cost a little extra, s-so if you need that-“

The wizard feels a gentle tug on his apron after he stands up.

“Could you… Please stay?”


	4. It's been awhile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've posted a new chapter for this! Approximately an entire school semester and some change. I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging! Please keep reading if you're interested in seeing more of this story!

Hey guys! So, like I said above, it's been soooo long, oh my goodness. I am SO sorry for leaving you all hanging. Unfortunately, this "chapter" isn't an actual continuation of this story, and rather a question. Today is May 31st, 2017. It's been quite sometime since Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them has released, and I didn't know if anyone would actually still be interested in seeing my story continue. I would gladly write more if you all would like me to, but if no one responds to this, I'm going to have to set this story aside -- at least until next year when the next movie comes out! So please let me know in the comments below how you all feel! I care about all of your opinions very much, and I will actually be on AO3 writing stories for "Dear Evan Hansen," so I'll be around! I love you all, and thank you so much for taking the time to read this if you do!

much love,  
\- cafulur <3

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to relax myself after a rough night but if y'all actually enjoyed it, please let me know ♡ i'll make it a reasonable length and a real thing!


End file.
